


Make You Feel The Afterglow

by Noellalee



Series: Overwatch Requests [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Noellalee
Summary: It's yours and Hanzo wedding night and things get steamy quickly





	

Hanzo presses his lips gently against yours before looking into your eyes. “Welcome home Mrs. Shimada.” The sound of your new name causes you to giggle. You, Hanzo and a few of your closest friends had spent today celebrating your marriage to your new husband. The day had gone wonderfully and everything was how you imagined it, but now it was just the two of you alone. The thought made you slightly nervous since the two of you had never done much more than kissing and so you let out a nervous giggle.

“What is it my love?”

“Oh nothing. I just realized that we’re married now.”

“Yes we are. I realise what you must be thinking and do not worry my love. We do not need to do anything if you do not feel comfortable doing so.”

Hanzo steps closer to you and cups your check with one hand before moving his hand down to your chin so he can tilt it up. You’re both now looking directly into each others eyes. “It’s normal to be nervous.” He closes the short distance between your faces and gives you a gentle kiss. Breaking a part for a moment he asks you if you are sure and you nod your head in agreement. He smiles and you kiss him again, this time with a little more force. Your husband hums in approval while wrapping his arms around your body to pull you against him before picking you up and placing you on the bed, all while maintaining the kiss.

His hands rest lightly on the small of your back before sliding around to your front. They rest against your naval for a moment before beginning to slide down your thighs. It is a brief caress but you can still feel it keenly through the layers of your wedding dress. Your skin tingles from his touch. Hanzo breaks the kiss and pulls back to look at you. He goes to push your knees apart but you instinctively close them. “Relax, my love,” he says softly. “I will stop if you ask.”

Taking a deep breath, you allow him to part your legs. Slowly and sensuously, Hanzo folds the hem of your skirt from your ankle up to your knees. Warm hands begin rubbing patterns up your calves to the back of your knee and eventually your inner thigh, preparing you for what’s to come. You can’t help but whimper as small shocks travel up your skin straight between your legs with each caress. You squirm slightly in anticipation.

“Lie back and enjoy,” he tells you with a softness to his voice.

Slowly you lay back against the bed and feel your eagerness grow as Hanzo climbs down your body, leaving kisses as he travels before positioning his head in between your legs. He slowly removes one stocking before massaging your leg and foot and then he continues to do the same to the other. You feel your inner muscle clench with excitement.  He dips his head and his lips are wet as they are almost at your sex. You writhe and let out a small whimper as soft, open mouthed kisses are being place along your inner thigh. You feel your excitement grow as he continues and let out a surprised noise as his tongue licks you through the fabric of your underwear. The dampness from his mouth is wetting your panties as he licks over you, again and again, causing small waves of pleasure to course through you. You wiggle your body, eager for more of what your husband can do and you feel him smile against you. “Be patient my dear. We will get there as we have all night.”

He looks up at you from his position between your legs and you lift your head to meet his gaze. He looks intense and his eyes are full of lust but he’s watching for any signs of unwillingness. You smile at him to encourage him to continue and he smiles back at you. Once he’s confident that you’re still okay with what he is doing, his large, warm hands slip under your butt and cup your ass cheeks before he squeezes. You giggle at him being playful before he catches you off guard by pulling you closer to him at the edge of the bed. He begins removing your underwear by starting at the hem and slowly peels them off you. You help him by wiggling and straightening your legs in the air and he slides them up and off in one swift movement.

With no barrier of clothing between your husband’s mouth and your sex, he dips his head so his lips are now on you. He starts with soft licks at your folds before speeding up with ease. You quickly realise that he knows what he is doing and he is more than happy to please you. You moan at the wet friction being places against your clit. His tongue begins to be more forceful against your clit, tracing the outline of the hood, sending little shocks of pleasure to run through your body.

You feel your peak rising as you wiggle against him, trying to go over the edge. Unable to sit upright any longer and look at him, you fall back, sprawling across the bed while he picks up the pace with his movements. You’re now moaning, loudly as Hanzo takes your swollen clit into his mouth and sucks.

Your eyes open as you feel a finger begin to probe the entrance of your body. “Oh my God,” you moan as one of his long fingers begins to enter you. It feels tight but so wonderful at the same time. He slowly begins thrusting one finger in and out of you as his tongue continues to lick at your clit. You quickly adjust and want more.

“More,” you demand.

Hanzo lifts his head up from a moment and askes, “What?”

“More please. I need more.”

“Of course darling,” he replies and quickly returns his tongue to your clit and enters another finger in you.

As his two fingers thrust in and out of you, he curls them forward and hits a very pleasant spot. “Oh my god!” you practically yell as it feels _wonderful_. With Hanzo’s fingers inside of you and his tongue massaging your clit, you are quickly pushed over the edge as your back arches off the bed and your orgasm ripples through your body. From the pit of your stomach all the way to your toes. You lie there on the bed sweating and panting heavily and coming down from the afterglow. A few quick after licks to your sensitive bud sends small aftershocks through your body and leaves you twitching beneath him.

Hanzo finally appears from between your legs and you can see clear fluid on his face. He licks his lips and cleans off his fingers before crawling up your body and giving you a deep, gentle kiss. You can taste yourself on him and it tastes almost musky.

“How was that?”

You take a deep breath before replying. “It was excellent!”

“That’s good darling!” He begins kissing you again and the two of you begin making out like you’ve done so many times before. But this time you slide your hand between your bodies to undo his pants before sliding into his boxers, feeling his hard length against your hand. “Let me get you out of that dress first,” he whispers against your lips before standing up. He grabs your hand before pulling you up from the bed and turns your around to undo the corset of your wedding dress. As the ties are undone, the dress slips to the ground and you stand there completely naked in front of him. Instinctively, you cover your chest with you hands before Hanzo turns your back around. “Don’t,” he tells you. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

You smile up at him and uncross your arms. “Well then Mr. Shimada, I think you’re fairly over dressed right now.”

He looks down to see himself completely clothes and chucks. “I suppose I am.” He quickly removes his clothing and stands in front of you naked and proud. You stare at him, amazed at his muscular and toned body, as tattoos run across his chest and down his left arm. Wow! He is very pleasant to look at and you can feel your arousal beginning to spike again. While you’re staring he closes the distance between you and kisses you again. Soft at first but quickly picks up as he pushes you back towards the bed. His skin is soft and warm against yours as he straddles you. He breaks the kiss and begins kissing down your neck to your chest, stopping at your breast. Placing kisses and licks across your nipples, it leaves them to stand out. You reach down in between you and lightly grab hold of his member. He grunts in approval while continuing the attention to your breasts. You begin stroke up and down slowly, making his long member hard under your touch.

He slides one hand down your stomach to your clit and begins rubbing, making you pull away from the kiss to let out a short moan. You begin pumping his length faster and he lets out another groan. “You can use a little more pressure. You’re not going to break me.”

You squeeze him a little harder as you move up and down his length. “Is this better?”

“Uh…” He growls. “Y-yes…”

You begin to quickly pumped up and down his length, spreading his pre-cum across the head of his member. “Uh…” He growls before removing your hand from him and spreading your legs.

“Wait darling. I want to do something for you,” you interrupt him before he can continue. He looks at you slightly confused before you wiggle out from underneath him and gently push him back against the mattress. You shimmy down his body and kneel between his legs. You look at his hardened cock before looking up into his eyes, and licking your lips. His arousal and excitement for what’s to come is clear. His hand slowly curls into your hair, giving you small pets of encouragement.

Wrapping your fist around him, you slowly pump his cock a few times, allowing his foreskin to slide back and forth, gently lubricating him with the slight drop of pre-cum still oozing from the tip. Glancing up his body, you can see that he is breathing heavily while his eyes are fluttering closed just at the smallest touch. You wrap your soft lips around the wide and glistening tip of his cock and suck gently, tasking the saltiness of him. Before darting out your tongue to lick him and lavish the head.

“Good… uhhh.. good,” Hanzo’s words are barely audible as you slide further down the length of his shaft, hollowing your cheeks while sucking and taking as much of him as you can. The deep groans reaching your ears, let you know you are doing this correctly and encourages you to continue. You move a little faster and flick the tip with your tongue causing him to let out a small gasp of pleasure.

You notice that he seems to have a death grip on the edge of the bed sheet as his knuckles are white from the strain. Looking as if he is trying to restrain himself from driving his hips upwards and down your throat. You lick from the base to the top, continuously working your way up and down his shaft with your wet mouth, humming as you pleasure him. Grasping the base firmly, you gently squeeze your fist in time with the strokes of your mouth so his full length is being stimulated but before you can continue any further Hanzo gently removes your mouth from his length with a wet ‘pop’.  

“That was wonderful but I wish you to be pleasured some more before I finish.” In the next moment, he flips you over so you’re underneath him as he lines the head of his cock with your entrance, pressing against it against you a coupe times before whispering “we don’t have to go any further.”

“I want to,” you reply, giving him permission to finally enter you. When he did you felt some more stretching and your mouth fell open.

Hanzo leans down into your ear and presses a couple of kisses there, slowly lowering himself further inside of you making you pant and moan. He felt snug and thick within you before he finally reaches the hilt. He gives you a long moment to adjust before you nodded at him, giving him a quick kiss to encourage him to continue.

He begins to thrust in and out of you very slowly, causing you to mewl and moan, pausing momentarily to make sure you’re comfortable.  As it begins to feel less tight, Hanzo picks up the pace. You delight in being filled as his hard cock rubs against your inner walls. Sending waves of pleasure throughout your body. He rolls your hips so you feel every inch of him inside of you. He leans down and kisses you passionately on the lips while you wrap your legs around his waist, you curl your body around him as much as possible, savouring the feel of his naked body pressed against yours.

Hanzo sets a gentle pace to begin with, rocking into you with steady rhythm. Your body responds by clenching around him, drawing low groans from him as his breath comes hot and heavy against your ear and neck. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, leaving small quick kisses as his lips caress the side of your neck. You encourage Hanzo with excited little moans, running your tongue along his earlobe. He seems to enjoy it when you whisper his name in his ear as small shiver running down his spine, He moans your name in response.

Soon his hips begin loosing rhythm before they start bucking into you more forcefully, causing you to mewl in pleasure. Your husband repositions himself slightly before grabbing your legs and unwrapping them from his waist before he lifts them up and places them against his left shoulder. It feels incredible as the angle is deeper and you feel more of him. Your body response by squeezing him tighter and he groans out loud. You arch your back in pleasure and let out a long steady moan as he drives deeper into you.

You can tell he is fast approaching his own release as his eyes squint closed and his breath becomes laboured. He sneaks a hand down between your legs, circling your wet clit in short steady strokes as he continues to thrust into you.

You can feel the quiver in his body as he releases and you are not long behind him. You’re sweating, shaking and moaning as your orgasm washes over you. Your back arches for the last time tonight as you tighten around his pulsing cock.

With one final passionate kiss, Hanzo’s spent body above you, forehead to forehead, resting for a moment before rolling over, onto his back. He lies beside you and you turn your head to see his chest heaving with deep breaths and his tattoos glistening in sweat. Curling up against him, you snuggle against the warmth of his body as your new husband tucks you under his chin, placing soft kisses against your hair and pulling the blankets over top of your bodies. You are comfy and completely sated, as you lay there in content silence. Trailing little patters across his chest with your fingertips as you begin to doze off in post orgasmic afterglow. Before you fall asleep you hear Hanzo whisper a faint “I love you, my darling wife,” and you can’t help but smile into his chest.

“I love you too, my dear husband,” you whisper back before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous at my tumblr, natalya-romanova.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
